The Heroine and the Villain
by KittyPandora
Summary: Sarah has finally admitted out loud that she can no longer run the past and that the labyrinth is real. She then comes face to face with her villain. I hope you enjoy :). Please review and tell me what you think. I do not own the labyrinth, by the way.


Okay, I don't own the Labyrinth, Jim Henson does. This is my first fanfiction on this couple and I have to say I do love this couple. Anyway I hope you enjoy and please review and tell me what you think :).

* * *

Sarah Williams was the loner of the school, but she honestly didn't mind. She would just sit alone at the back of the library reading books. Most of the other teens made up stories on how she is a vampire and that is hundreds of years old. Sarah just rolled her eyes at those stupid stories and carried on with life, after all she has learned that the people of the human race are foolish... even herself.

One day she was helping the school librarian by putting all of the returned books in the right places. The librarian had to go early because his wife was having a baby so she said she would take care of the library for the rest of the day. It had been an hour since school had ended and she was almost done as she picked up her bag and the keys to the library, water instantly showered down from the sky.

"Damn it, Damn it, Damn it," she repeated as she locked up the library. It would've been ok if she had brought a coat but unfortunately she didn't. She stared out at the rain for a few seconds and then ran for it. Her blouse, hair and face getting soaked in the process. Eventually she stopped because of the lack of energy and just let the rain fall down on her. "What's the point on running away from something you escape," she whispered and put her face in her hands. She stood in the middle of the park, not realizing a tall figure that had appeared in front of her.

"Indeed, that is true," a deep yet gentle voice said. Sarah's head shot up to meet the mismatched eyes of her villain, the goblin king. It had been three years since she had been to the labyrinth. She kept telling herself it was a dream and it had never happened, but then little things would go missing and she would feel eyes staring at her from time to time. Even though she tried to tell herself it wasn't real, she knew it was. She tried to run away from her villain just like a moment ago she had tried to run away from the rain but once again, it wasn't possible.

She stared up at the tall blonde man who was also getting soaked. "Jereth," she whispered. Jereth looked at her with loving eyes.

"It would've been a lot less painful for both of us if you accepted that it wasn't a dream," he said as he gently stroked her cheek with his gloved hand. Sarah gasped at the contact and pulled away after a few seconds.

"How could you expect me to think it was real?" Sarah asked, tears blending in with the rain as she began to cry.

"Sarah," the goblin king started but was cut off.

"And if you were also in pain, why didn't you come to see me sooner?" Sarah said confidently. Her voice was strong despite the fact that she was crying.

"I couldn't, not until you admitted that the Labyrinth was real. When you just said whats the point is running from something you can't escape, you were not thinking of the rain, you were thinking of me. Otherwise I wouldn't be here," Jereth said and brought his hand up to stroke Sarah's dripping wet hair.

"I'm sorry," Sarah said and hugged her villain. Jereth was taken by surprise since anybody rarely showed affection towards him, but he wrapped his strong arms around her waist.

"Lets get you somewhere warm," Jereth said as he pulled away slightly. A crystal ball appeared in his hand and he threw it up in air and just before it hit the ground Sarah found herself in a medieval styled room. There was a posh red sofa in front of a warm fire, giving the room a cosy feeling. Sarah looked around to see Jereth taking her hand and sitting her down on the sofa. Sarah sneezed suddenly, making Jereth jump. He almost forgot the cold rain can affect a humans health.

"Bless me, I'm sorry," she said. Jereth just smiled, not his usual cruel smirks, but a real smile. Jereth leaned forward to the dark haired girl and kissed her on the cheek, then the nose, then was about to kiss her lips but Sarah stopped him with her finger pushed to his lips.

"I wouldn't if I were you, you may get sick," she said and tried to turn away.

"I am the goblin king, Sarah, I do not get sick," he stated and pressed his lips to hers. Sarah kissed back with passion, moving her lips against his.

"I love you, Sarah, I love you so much," Jereth said against her lips.

"I have fallen in love with you too, my king," Sarah whispered and tangled her fingers in his long blonde hair as they began to kiss again.

Sarah defeated the goblin king and his labyrinth and in the process, fell in love. Jereth, as well as being defeated he had also had fallen under Sarah's spell, he had also fallen in love.

* * *

So there it is, I hope you enjoyed and as I said before please review and tell me what you think :).


End file.
